50 Prompts KakaSaku
by Kimeko-28
Summary: 50 prompts ranging from 500-2000 words. Mostly Romance/Humor, but some drama/angst etc. Enjoy!  Rated M for possible lemons/ adult language in various chapters.
1. Don't Look

So for a while now I've been wanting to do a fic based on various prompts… recently I found a set of prompts I really liked. Any way, I'm going to attempt to keep these around 500 words… Let's see if I can do it.

Edit: So I've been away from FF for a while. Just found this when I was browsing through files on my computer... I plan on finishing it, or at least updating fairly often :) enjoy!

Coupling: KakaSaku

Rated: K

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto, nor do I claim any profit from the making of this fan fiction.

Story © Kimeko-28 FF

Naruto and related characters and affiliations ©Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt: Don't look

Sakura couldn't help the small sob that escaped her throat. The pain was nearly unbearable as he gingerly picked her crumpled, shredded figure from the ground. Her arms and legs ached from the exhaustion of overextended chakra use, and her body was littered with deep cuts and darkening bruises.

_Don't look…. _

Her mind screamed in protest, but her body couldn't refuse his gentle touch… she was too weak to even lift her head, let alone dissent against him carrying her.

_I'm too weak, again… too slow, too frail… I'm pathetic. _

_Don't look at me. _

Sakura could barely register the trees flying by, or the speed at which her savior traveled. She held onto consciousness by a thread, fearing if she succumbed to that deep sleep that probed every waking second, aching to overtake her, that she would never wake again.

It didn't matter that she was a disappointment. If she died, she'd never see him again… and that was something she couldn't tolerate. So even if he had to come to her rescue again, and even if she wasn't strong enough again, this was enough… just… just…

_Just don't look at me_.

As Kakashi neared the gates of Konoha he slowed ever so slightly… and peered down at the barely conscious kuonichi in his arms. She was in terrible shape, he knew, and his heart thudded in his chest just thinking what it might have been like had he not gotten there just in time.

She was so strong… but not even he could have stood against such an opponent unscathed.

Slowly her closed eyes opened, registering the change in pace.

His eyes searched hers, begging for answers to his questions. Why had she gone looking for death? Why had she risked his life by chancing her own? Didn't she know he couldn't live without her?

As if pained by his scrutiny, tears welled at the corner of her eyes. Squeezing them tight, attempting to block the testimony of her emotion, she spoke, her broken voice coming in small short pants of effort.

"Kaka…shi…. don't... please…"

Kakashi slowed his steady pace, stopping in just in front of the large red gates, welcoming them home.

"Don't speak Sakura. Whatever it is… it can wait. We're home. You're safe… nothing else matters."

Sakura opened her mouth to object, before closing it in obedience.

Something in his tone stopped up any protest to his words. Her throat constricted tightly as the tears she had attempted to quell rushed forward to spill in a waterfall of emotion, breaking past the dam of her heart, showing again how very weak she was.

They were moving again… this time a little slower, but with no less urgency, towards Konoha's hospital.

The last thing Sakura could recall was shouting as she was rushed through the halls of the facility on a gurney. Bright lights faded in an out of her vision, but one thing remained perfectly clear… a firm steady hand holding her own.

"Hold on Sakura… just a moment longer."

Her eyes traveled up to catch his, as fresh tears traveled down her face. She squeezed them tightly one last time.

_Don't look…_

_Don't look at me._

AN: Woot! 533 words. Not bad eh? Anyway… hope you enjoyed… there will be more to come! Up next: "They'll never know." Mmmm… even I can't wait! XD

Reviews will be used to save babies.


	2. They'll Never Know

Coupling: KakaSaku

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto, nor do I claim any profit from the making of this fan fiction.

Story © Kimeko-28 FF

Naruto and related characters and affiliations ©Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt: They'll Never know

Sakura lay in the darkened bedroom listening to the sound of even breathing next to her that indicated her partner was asleep. Soft rays of predawn light were peeking in through a window just across the room shedding a little light on his peacefully sleeping form.

She couldn't understand how he could be sleeping! All she had done for the last three hours since she woke was to stare at the ceiling of the room, clenching a shuriken covered duvet closely to her bare chest and wonder…

How in the hell had this happened!

This had all started innocently enough… so how the hell was she naked, in her ex sensei's bed, and deeply content… if not deeply disturbed at the prospect of her Sensei making her content…. in _that_ way.

Sakura yelped as Kakashi surprised her by grunting and turning over, throwing a long muscled arm over her abdomen and catching her in a death like cuddle grip.

Oh… Kami… help!

Kakashi was pleased to have an evening to himself finally. He would actually be able to catch up on his favorite subject… porn. Kakashi poured a cup of tea and went to settle down in his favorite beat up recliner with the latest Icha Icha novel.

Yep, this evening would be nothing but peacef…

Was that a knock he just heard?

Kakashi peered over at the offending door and cringed. Damn it. Of course he couldn't be expected to be left alone. Ever. Well if he was good at anything, it was ignoring people. Taking a sip of his tea, Kakashi set out to studiously ignore his unwanted guest.

knock knock knock

Kakashi paused a moment more, listening.

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock.

Persistent bastards… Kakashi dug his nose a little further into his novel.

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock… "KAKASHI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I SAW YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

This really truly wasn't fair. But at recognizing the voice of his intruder, Kakashi felt a little better. At least it wasn't Naruto.

Kakashi lumbered from his chair to the door, unlocking the seven or eight chains that held it closed, but wouldn't have done much good had _this _certain kuonichi truly wanted to get in, and peeked a mask covered nose through the crack.

"What Sakura?"

"Well don't sound so excited to see me!" Sakura huffed indignantly and motioned to the pair of cups and bottle of Sake in one hand.

"It's your birthday, remember?"

Ah. Actually he hadn't… the passing of years had become increasingly less important as of late. No wonder Tsunade had glared at him and told him he was an idiot when he asked why the break.

"So what brings you here then Sakura chan?" They had long ago lost titles, though it still felt a little weird. She was twenty three now though, and he was getting… well somewhere around forty. He'd been losing count.

Again Sakura motioned to the Sake and cups. "To celebrate… duh." Sakura quickly pushed past him through his door and made her way to the little kitchenette letting the cups chink against his counter as she set them down.

Kakashi peered over at her with a questioning gaze. "Right… celebrate. And why exactly, of all my birthdays, did you choose this one to begin celebrating?" It was a valid question. Sure, it was true that over the years, especially recently, they had become closer, as friends and as colleagues. Working on missions together was apt to accomplish that much. But other than drinking with friends at the local bars, Sakura had never really made an attempt to do anything like… this.

"Never too late to start a tradition…" Sakura paused and eyed him with a slightly annoyed expression. "Besides, when have I ever missed your birthday? I always get you a present or something. This year, your present is sake and my company… you wanna complain about it anymore?" Sakura cracked her knuckles threateningly, and Kakashi began to sweat.

"No… no… please make yourself at home…"

Three hours later Kakashi realized he was terribly drunk. Somehow another two Sake bottles had materialized from somewhere in the depths of Sakura's carrier bag. Sakura wasn't in much better shape.

"Kaaakashi… Sempai…" Sakura placed another piece on the Go board, and smirked at him. "You suck at Go."

"Only when I'm drunk Sakura… and what did you say I had to do if you beat me?"

"I _didn't_ say, but you agreed to do whatever I wanted…" Kakashi found Sakura's sudden lecherous grin a little unsettling. "And I _have_ won… so now you have to pay up."

"Alright, alright… what's the catch?" Kakashi heaved a drunken sigh, pretending to be a little miffed.

Sakura chuckled and crawled over the Go board, knocking the pieces of and scattering them across his kitchenette floor. Kakashi, only too late, recognized that slightly glazed stare of determination.

Kakashi fell back on his hands, leaning away from the ever inching closer Sakura.

"Sak… Sakura.. What are you doing!" By now she was practically straddling him, and Kakashi was finding it _very _ hard to keep his mind from wandering… surely she didn't know what she was doing… surely…

"Kakashi… I want to see under that mask." She was almost nose to nose with him, and her hand was inching up his chest, towards his face.

It took Kakashi a split second to realize that this whole night had been a terrible ploy. She was a devil, she was.

"No Sakura… I'm sorry but if I showed you, I'd have to kill you."

"I won at Go. You have no choice. And I'm willing to risk death."

Kakashi could have protested a little longer when her hand finally reached his face, and her fingers curled at the edge of his mask… but truth be told, he didn't want to. He had, for some time, been seeing Sakura in a different light… she was beautiful and talented… and entirely age inappropriate but still… he had wanted her for a while now. He passed it off as just a stupid fancy that would disappear one day… but now he couldn't help but hope that perhaps Sakura didn't see him as just some old man… or her ex sensei… or a pervert who wanted her body.

And the way she was staring so intently at his face… well it was going to be difficult to keep himself under control for long.

Sakura slowly inched down the thin material, a small blush growing on her cheeks as she did so. Her mouth parted ever so slightly into a slight "oh" of realization.

"Kakashi… sempai…. You're hot." She licked her lips slightly and her eyes flickered up to meet his. Her blush only grew deeper as she recognized that stare of lust evident in his eyes.

"And you Sakura… are in serious trouble." Kakashi snaked his arm around her waist, and yanked her closer to him, so that her body was flush against his. If possible her blush grew deeper at recognizing the not so subtle bulge now between her legs.

"I… Kakashi… um…"

She had not come this far, teased him this much, flirted shamelessly with him all night to be backing out now.

Kakashi closed the last remaining gap between them with a heated kiss. She tasted better than he'd thought. Sake and the tang of sweet strawberries mingled flavors in her mouth, as his tongue found her own. Sakura moaned, and shifted against Kakashi needily.

Kakashi grunted and pulled his mouth away from her own with a little 'pop'.

"If we're doing this… and we are by the way… it's not going to be on my kitchen floor."

A series of hand signals and a puff of smoke had them lying on Kakashi's shuriken covered duvet, Sakura's hair splayed angelically against the material. Her expression, however, was not so angelic.

"Kakashi… I thought I'd only get to see your face… and now I get the whole package. Won't Naruto and Sasuke be surprised when I tell them I've won the bet?"

Kakashi wasn't sure what she meant by the bet, though he could guess, but he was done with talking. Crashing his lips against her own, Kakashi began unzipping her top. Placing small kisses down the middle of her chest as he went, Kakashi slowly pulled the zipper from top to bottom, speaking as he did so.

"I'm betting Sakura… that they'll never know… about this."

Sakura pondered the last words of her sensei before… well… they had done _that_.

It was true… the night before had been a ploy at seeing her ex-sensei's face… and she had gotten carried away. Of course she'd been attracted to him for the last year and a half, but she'd never imagined he'd respond to her in kind.

If Naruto or Sasuke found out… they'd probably throttle her and Kakashi both.

Sakura sighed as she envisioned the large amount of cash that lay waiting at her fingertips. She'd won the bet, she'd won that cash… but they would never know.

AN: bwa ha ha! This was so much fun to write! I hope you have as much fun reading it! Next prompt: "I don't get it" Looking forward to reviews! They will be used to write smutty KakaSaku fics.

-love- Kim


	3. I Don't Get It

Coupling: KakaSaku

Rated: K

Theme: Romance Humor

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto, nor do I claim any profit from the making of this fan fiction.

Story © Kimeko-28 FF

Naruto and related characters and affiliations ©Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt: I don't get it

He had been watching them through the entire mission, and yet he couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

The small touches… the lingering glances… the brief exchanges of laughter on her part, and small smiles on his. What in the world… seriously it was starting to get on his nerves. He had to understand.

With a few quick hand gestures, Sai created an ink rabbit that went bounding through the forestry, closer to where Kakashi and Sakura were walking.

Whatever they were whispering, he would find out… his spy would make sure of that.

"Kakashi _sensei… _if you don't cut it out, they're bound to catch on."

Sai listened intently… something indeed was awry.

"Sakura _chan_… they wouldn't know what was going on if we slapped them in the face with a sign that told them." Sai saw Sakura jump slightly, but was unable to discern what had made her do so.

"Oh! You… you! You're ridiculous… you'll pay for this later." Sai noticed Sakura rubbing her bottom.

"Oh… I'm looking forward to it." Kakashi laughed… sakura chuckled, before whacking him across the head.

"I told you you'd pay, didn't I?" Sakura harrumphed, but quickly jumped again, and once again rubbed her derriere. Sai was still unable to make out why exactly she was so skittish all of a sudden. And really, it was unladylike to do such an action as rubbing your rear in public. Of course… with fists like hers, who could say she was a 'lady'?

"Kakashi… Sempai… if you don't cut it out…" Sai caught the edge of a real threat, mingled with another tenor he couldn't quite distinguish, in Sakura's clenched tone, but Kakashi just laughed her off.

This didn't make sense? Usually a threat from one Haruno Sakura inspired dread not casual laughter.

Sai was now even more in a stump than before. Really… this was just… annoying.

"I just don't get it…" Sai grumbled quietly to himself before dispelling his little furry ink creature.

Well, if he couldn't figure out what those two were up to, he might as well do _something_ useful. Pulling out his latest find at the public library, 'How to Make Friends and Keep Them', Sai set out to studiously ignore his fellow compatriots. It looked as if this was just one more delicate detail of relationships he had yet to learn.

A/N: I like Sai… I like that he tries so hard to figure out relationships… so when it comes to not understanding them, he's the first one that pops into mind. I couldn't help but write this from his perspective. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Reviews will be used to make my head even bigger than it is now. (a worthy cause to be sure lol XD)


	4. Found It!

Coupling: KakaSaku

Theme: Romance Humor

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto, nor do I claim any profit from the making of this fan fiction.

Story © Kimeko-28 FF

Naruto and related characters and affiliations ©Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt: "Found It"

Sakura quickly peered over her shoulder at the form of her sleeping ex-sensei, a look of dread plainly written on her face. Good… he was still asleep.

She couldn't believe that she'd actually slept with him… really had _sex_ with Copy Ninja Kakashi. It didn't seem plausible, yet here she was… and there _he _was… looking damned sexy too if she might add, sprawled out on the bed, covered only by his thin shuriken duvet and nothing but smooth taught skin underneath…

No… _no. _Those were the thoughts that had gotten her into this little, or rather not so little, predicament in the first place. But right now she didn't have time to check out her former sensei turned lover… there were other more important matters at hand…

Now where was it? She couldn't find it anywhere! Sakura continued to search through the litter of clothes strewn across the floor… all belonging to said former sensei. She gingerly carried her own clothing in her arms. All of them but one choice item.

Kakashi grunted and rolled slightly in his sleep. Sakura froze in terror. She was still naked, and by god, this was the most humiliating thing that had _ever_ happened to her. The panic soon passed however when Kakashi mumbled something about Icha Icha, and settled back into snoring lightly.

Sakura continued her frantic search to no avail… she couldn't find it anywhere.

Resigned to defeat, Sakura slipped the clothes she _did _find on, and quickly made for the exit.

Turning sharply at the door, Sakura glared at the man sprawled carelessly on the mattress one more time, a deep red blush tainting her cheeks. "Damn you Kakashi… I swear… now I'm not only missing my virginity, but my favorite bra too. Bastard."

As soon as the door clicked shut, the infamous copy ninja rolled over and peeked one hooded eye over towards where Sakura had been. Kakashi pulled a dainty black lace bra from under his back and dangled it in front of his face. A lecherous smirk painted his features as he spoke.

"Found it…"

A/N: Kakashi's such a letch isn't he? Smirky bastard.

Reviews will be used to buy strawberries and chocolate.


	5. The Writing on the Wall

So for a while now I've wanted to do a fic based on various prompts… recently I found a set of prompts I really liked. Anyway, I'm going to attempt to keep these around 500 words… Let's see if I can do it.

Coupling: KakaSaku

Rated: M (Language) just in case

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form attempt to own ©Naruto nor claim any profit from the making of this fan fiction.

Story © Kimeko-28 FF

Naruto and related characters and affiliations ©Masashi Kishimoto

He'd been at it for months now. Cards, poems, flowers, jewelry, new weapons, candy, oh god… the candy; imported chocolate truffles that melted away in your mouth like butter, dainty flower shaped creams, soft chewy sweet and salty caramels, and the list went on. Sakura was putting in extra time at the training fields just to make sure she wasn't packing on the pounds… and the rest went to her very fat cat who was bound to die any minute of type two adult onset diabetes… if cats could suffer such a disorder. Well, nin cats had a bit sturdier constitution if her memory served her correctly.

Every day a new gift came, and each day a note was attached. It was getting, on top of completely ridiculous, quite hard to ignore.

"Kami… what the hell am I going to do with him?"

Sakura sat at her kitchen table with her chin resting in her palm while her other hand explored the new box of treats she had gotten today; a marvelous box of small bean shaped candies in an array of every different color and flavor. A small slip of paper inside the box was filled from top to bottom giving the picture and flavor of each individual bean. She picked a dirty greenish one out of the mix and popped it in her mouth. Pear. Despite its deceptive color it tasted sweet and sharp on her tongue.

She sighed and put the lid back on the box. As much as she would like to savor this moment, she knew she would have to open the tiny attatched note and read it… although, given they all said the same thing, she wasn't sure why she bothered any more.

Sakura opened the note and read it. She blinked and read it once again.

This was definitely different. In small slightly askew handwriting , she could only attribute to _him_, the cryptic note simply read:

"Meet me in front of the Konoha General Hospital at 9 am Sharp."

Ha, fancy him tacking on a word like sharp… given his personal definition of the aforementioned syllable being more or less and hour or two after any designated time. Ass.

Sakura's heart thumped a little heavier in her chest. What exactly was he up to? He could get awfully sneaky when he felt like it. Maybe he was planning on whisking her away… in broad daylight… just before the beginning of her shift… when plenty of people were sure to witness the event. There would be a lot of witnesses to kill if he was plotting a kidnapper's getaway.

No… He had something else up his sleeve. If only she knew what. The best way to find out was to simply obey the message… she just hoped he wouldn't get too crazy.

Sakura trudged to work the next morning with her heart in her throat. Every step brought her closer to what she knew must somehow be her inevitable doom. Surely…. Surely he wouldn't be thinking of doing anything rash. Not with so many people around… Surely.

Or maybe not.

As Sakura neared the hospital her heart went from her throat, shuddered its way all the way to the pit of her stomach and slid right back up to stop completely in her chest.

What. The. Hell.

In bright florescent pink letters, GIANT bright florescent pink letters, strewn half hazardly across the front of the building, was the same message in each of her little gifted notes.

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me? HK"

And there under that inscription, looking rather frightened as an extremely angry, large bosomed Hokage screamed in his face, stood one Hatake Kakashi, with a large bouquet of shimmering pink roses.

As Sakura got closer she could hear nearly the whole conversation, well if a one sided tantrum can be considered conversation.

…YOU BUMBLING FOOLHEADED TARDY PERVERTED OLD _FART_. HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF THINKING YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? YOU'VE NOT ONLY SECRETLY DESECRATED MY FAVORITE STUDENT BUT YOU'VE PUBLICLY DEFACED MY FUCKING HOSPITAL TOO? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I'M GOING TO _FUCKING_ KILL YOU!"

Sakura could have almost laughed, if she hadn't been so close to tears. Yes, Tsunade's threats seemed formidable… but if she had really intended on killing anyone, she would have done it by now. She was freaking out, but Sakura had seen her worse. Not to mention Tsunade wasn't even drunk which usually dulled her temper.

No, if Tsunade was handling it this well, which is as well as can be hoped for, then certainly all Sakura's inhibitions to Kakashi's numerous proposals had been unjustified. She'd been terrified that people wouldn't or couldn't accept them. Kakashi had known better.

And well…

No matter how charming the notes and gifts had been… sometimes you just couldn't ignore the writing on the wall.

-fin.

YAAAAAAAAY .A. Hoookay! I haven't written anything for KakaSaku in a very long time. I MISSED IT! I went on a huge binge for a while and I think I got so full of KakaSaku that I almost threw it all up… and then I purged T_T. I haven't done any art or fanfics in ages… and well recently it's all I want to read again. It's a vicious cycle I tell you… vicious.

Anyway, R&R! Reviews will be used to feed homeless peoples. -Kim


End file.
